1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a stencil printer, and more particularly to a stencil printer in which a printing drum is removably mounted on a printer body.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a rotary press type stencil printer, the printing drum is mounted in a printer body to be rotatable about a predetermined axis of rotation, and is removed from the printer body by moving the printing drum in the direction of the axis of rotation. By removing the printing drum, maintenance of the printer body is facilitated, for instance, when the rotation of the printing drum becomes out of synchronization with paper supply or the printer gets jammed with paper. In such a case, rollers and or a paper drum for conveying the printing paper can become stained with ink, and accordingly the rollers and the paper drum must be cleaned and maintenance must be performed.
However, conventionally, since the inside of the printer body is dark, the stained part and/or malfunctioning parts are difficult to view and maintenance is very difficult.